


last time.

by ShallNeverSurrender



Category: Daft Punk
Genre: 90'S, Blow Jobs, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:23:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1368781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShallNeverSurrender/pseuds/ShallNeverSurrender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having a friend giving you a blowjob is convenient, right? Too bad those feelings aren't mutual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	last time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Alyssa for being my beta, and thank you for helping me with the ending. Your help is most appreciated!

It was one of those nights when Thomas took to doing drugs, this time it was another party drug called ecstasy. They weren’t even in the club, there wasn’t any loud music blasting through speakers, just the hum of a low tune on the radio. There wasn’t an alcohol scent heavy in the air; it was only the two of them sitting on Thomas’s bed. It was just another of those quick shags that made Guy want to die a little on the inside. He glanced towards Thomas, his heart fluttering faintly, and even in the dimly lit room he was beautiful. Guy cast his eyes downwards and ground his teeth together, his hands balled into fists. He shouldn’t comply with these requests. He should tell Thomas to stick it elsewhere, give him a punch and walk out on him with his dick hanging out. Guy shouldn’t turn into some silly high school girl, fidgeting with his nerves on the outside and saying yes to every damn thing Thomas asked him to do.

A hand on his thigh made him tense and he felt a shiver run down the length of his spine. He continued to stare ahead of him as he listened to the faint beat coming from the radio. It was another song, the beat quicker, heavier. Thomas murmured something beside him, began to rub small circles on his inner thigh. When Guy looked up at Thomas again, all he could see was his beautiful eyes (they were big and slightly dilated, and god Guy really loved those eyes), but then there were soft lips pressed against his and his sight got slightly distorted. His heart broke during those few seconds the kiss lasted. Thomas always got so loving and touchy while under the influence. Guy hated it, hated it every damn time, it was like Thomas knew how to play him, which string to pull and when. 

The radio crackles lowly in the distance and then there’s a new song, this time there’s someone singing and Guy can’t help but to make a pitiful grimace against Thomas soft, kissable, lips. _I touch myself_ , echoed throughout the room. What a fitting song, Guy thought as he felt Thomas’s hand brush a lock of hair behind his ear. How many times had he listened to that very same song, thinking about Thomas? 

He wished he could set the song on repeat. He wished the feelings could be mutual and not when Thomas found them to be convenient and when he wanted a quick fuck.

The kiss deepened as Thomas pressed onwards, nipping at Guy’s bottom lip and sliding his hand along the insides of his thigh. The kiss had Guy forgetting all about his inner qualms and as the song continued, Guy felt all of his worries slide from him.

_I close my eyes and see you before me,_  
Think I would die if you were to ignore me,  
A fool could see just how much I adore you,  
I’d get down on my knees; I’d do anything for you, 

And just like that Guy was lost to the soft beat of the song, lost to their synched breathing and the warmth in the room, lost and inspired by the lyrics sung to him as if he was the one serenading it to Thomas. Deep within himself, Guy hoped with all his heart that Thomas could just open his eyes and see what he meant to him, what he did for him and how much he needed him in his life. Too bad Thomas already did ignore him at times.

When the song reaches the chorus, Guy slides off of the bed and seats himself on the floor between Thomas’s long, lanky legs. He already knows he will hate himself in the morning and that he won’t be able to look Thomas in the eye for at least a week after this, but somehow he can’t find it in him to care.

From where he’s sitting, he can see Thomas peering down at him expectantly, can see his long fingers fidgeting, aching to grasp something and _pull_. Guy leans forward a few inches and presses his nose against the seam of Thomas’s jeans and listens to the song, infecting his brain like a deadly disease. He blinks up at Thomas, his heart doing a double take. He’s beautiful, Guy thinks, and he’s there, on his knees ready to suck his cock like some paid girl. Thomas’ tentative hands has him re-focus and he begins to unzip Thomas’s jeans, he doesn’t bother pulling them off, just getting his cock out is enough.

“C-come on-“ Thomas murmurs as he digs his fingers deeper into Guy’s hair. Just the faintest tug has him biting his bottom lip to prevent any sounds from slipping past his lips. He hates that he’s so responsive, he hates that he loves it so much, likes feeling just a bit used. It will all feel different tomorrow. 

“Yeah, j-just-“ Thomas starts but trails off as Guy finally grasps his cock, pulling it out of its confinements. Guy swallows; he has sucked cock before, not just Thomas’ cock, but this is… Guy moves forward and presses a chaste kiss to the head of it and Thomas tightens his grip on his hair just so, and it’s glorious. Thomas bites his bottom lip above him, and Guy takes that as his cue, getting down to business. He rises so he’s on his knees and steadies himself from falling over by holding onto Thomas thigh, the other hand gripping tightly – but not too tightly – around the base of his cock. Guy mouths around it, his breathing deepening and growing slightly laboured. _Cock slut_.

Guy presses forward, closer in between Thomas legs as he begins to jack him off.  
“Guy-“ Thomas whines somewhere above him and Guy feels his head almost spinning as he presses one last, open-mouthed kiss to the head of the cock before slowly slipping it into his mouth. It feels just right, it feels just like it should, Guy thinks as he breathes through his nose.  
“I-i-“ Thomas struggles but Guy doesn’t pay any attention to that, he’s listening to the last lines of the song, feeling the music hum inside of him as he bobs his head in a slow pace.

 _I touch myself_ , is repeated and Guy can only comply, slipping his hand down his front and down his pants. He increases his pace, taking more of Thomas inside of his mouth until his eyes go bleary and start to roll back inside of his skull. In a huffed, needy breath he pulls away from Thomas’s cock, and he looks up at Thomas’s face. He looks absolutely gorgeous, wrecked and beautiful. Guy only feels wrecked as he continues to jerk himself off as the song softens until it disappears. He nods towards Thomas, and the man’s long fingers takes a hold of his cock and he starts to jerk off, almost in a frenetic way, and that’s all it takes for Guy to spill all over his pants, like the high school kid he feels like. He bites his lip to prevent any needy sound from slipping by him, all he feels is Thomas tightening the hold on his hair, and the next second Thomas groans loudly above him, painting Guy’s face white.

And that’s when Guy wakes up from his trance and realises he’s been used again, that he’s still sucking cock just because Thomas thinks it’s convenient when he doesn’t want to find a chick. Guy thinks he needs to throw up, but he doesn’t.

As Thomas’s grip on his hair softens, Guy clenches his fists and grinds his teeth together again. He gets up without a word. He absolutely despises himself. Hates himself. But God, does it hurts when he sees Thomas’s confused but satisfied look.

Guy cleans himself up, doing up his pants while trying to hide the shame he feels. Thomas has already climbed into his bed, not bothering to change his clothes. Guy glances at Thomas’s sleeping face before hanging his head and letting himself out of Thomas’s apartment. _This is the last time, really._


End file.
